30 Rosas
by Jane K.P.M.C
Summary: "30 Rosas, 30 días para volverte a enamorar "...Feliz cumpleaños Bombón... Fic que participo en el concurso Cumpleaños de Bombón 2018, del grupo de FB "Eternamente La Luna Y La Estrella "
1. 1

Discleimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no son mios si no de su creadora Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los utilizo sin fnes de ningun tipo mas que para entretenimiento. La historia es completamente de mi autoría.

Capitulo Uno

30 De Mayo. 10:15 PM

SEIYA:

Que noche tan mas hermosa y solo de pensar que en un mes mi dulce bombon celebrara su cumpleaños conmigo, me siento el hombre mas afortunado de tener a la mejor mujer del mundo a mi lado. Esta vez quiero realmente sorprenderla, que se sienta el centro de atención, quiero verla feliz, realmente feliz. Ya tengo pensado el plan perfecto para sorprenderla pero necesitare mucha ayuda y nadie mejor que nuestros amigos, mis hermanos y su familia.

llamada telefonica

-Hola Rei buenas noches!!

-Ah, hola Seiya, en que puedo ayudarte?

-Quiero saber si puedes venir al departamento mañana como a las 3 de la tarde?

-Pero a esa hora Serena no está, que tramas Seiya Kou?

-Tranquilizate Rei tienes que venir con Darién, los necesito a ambos, es para darle una sorpresa a mi bombón!

-Muy bien ahi estaremos, hasta mañana Seiya.

-Hasta mañana Rei, que descanses.

fin de la llamada

llamada telefonica

-Hola Amy buenas noches!!

-Hola Seiya que sorpresa?

-Verdad que si, disculpa pero esta Taiki contigo?

-Si está, ahora le hablo.

-Espera solo avisale y cuando llegue pones el altavoz, deacuerdo? Necesito hablar con ambos.

-En ese caso, dame un momento, si?

-Ok, yo espero.

-Hermanoooo!!! Crei que estabas con Serena?

-Hola Taiki, si estoy con ella pero por ahora mi bombón esta ocupada!

-En que podemos ayudarte, Seiya? Pregunta Amy.

-Quiero saber si pueden venir al departamento mañana como a las 3 de la tarde?

-Y se puede saber para que? Cuestiona Taiki.

-Es para darle una sorpresa a mi dulce bombón!!!

-No se diga más, ahi estaremos sin falta, hermano!!

-Gracias que descansen y hasta mañana.

-Igualmente Seiya, adiós.

fin de la llamada

llamada telefonica

buzón de voz

fin de la llamada

llamada telefonica

-Seiya que hora es está de llamar, estoy ocupado!!! Decia Yaten al otro lado de la linea un tanto molesto.

-Hola Yaten buenas noches!! Contesta Seiya sarcásticamente.

-Debe ser importante para que llames a esta hora, verdad?

-Por su puesto hermano, una duda estás con Mina?

-A que se debe tu pregunta, Seiya?

-Pues le he marcado a su celular y no me contesta.

-Y para que la buscas?

-Realmente los necesito a ambos, para saber si pueden venir al departamento mañana como a las 3 de la tarde?

-La verdad no lo sé, dejame platicarlo con Mina.

-Por favor, es para darle una sorpresa a mi bombón!!!

-Esta bien Seiya pero solo por que se trata de Serena.

-Gracias hermano, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

fin de la llamada

llamada telefonica

-Lita? Buenas noches!!

-Si Seiya soy yo, que se te ofrece?

-Tienes planes para mañana con Andrew?

-A que se debe tu curiosidad, Seiya?

-Pues para saber si podrian venir al departamento mañana como a las 3 de la tarde?

-Tiene que ver Serena en esto?

-Si y no!!

-Aja, explicame.

-Si, por que de ella voy a hablarles y no, pues ella no sabe nada de los preparativos.

-Preparativos? Acaso es de...

-No Lita, no es lo que te imaginas. Es una sorpresa que le estoy preparando a mi bombón!

-Para su cumpleaños, cierto?

-Estas en lo correcto, cuento con su ayuda?

-Por su puesto que si!!!

-Otra cosa Lita, podrias avisarle a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, por favor?

-Cuenta con ello!!!

-Que lleguen al departamento a la misma hora, 3 de la tarde, si?

-Esta bien yo me encargo!!!

-Gracias y que descanses, hasta mañana!

-Hasta mañana Seiya!

fin de la llamada

SERENA:

30 De Mayo. 11:00 PM.

Hace diez minutos que he terminado de ducharme, le he hablado a Seiya pero no obtengo respuesta alguna, me coloco mi abrigo y salgo de la habitanción y me dispongo a buscarlo pero no lo encuentro, se me hace sospechoso que no este en el interior del departamento, asi que salgo a buscarlo en la terraza ya que le encanta estar aqui.

Al llegar noto que habla por telefono, debe ser de trabajo y no quiero interrumpirlo.

Doy media vuelta para regresar al departamento cuando unas cálidas manos me toman por la cintura y me dan vuelta para ver a mi amado Seiya a los ojos, al instante me aprisiona los labios en un beso dulce y tierno al cual yo correspondo gustosa, y sin dejar de besarnos nos dirigimos al interior del departamento, detras de nosotros cierra la puerta con el pie y nos dirigimos a la habitacion donde al entrar hace lo mismo con la puerta la cierra con el pie.

Al cerrar sorpresivamente termina con el beso y me habla

-Mi dulce bombón yo te amo!!!!!!

Y yo me abalanzo sobre el y le abrazo con fuerza y le susurro al oido

-Yo también te amo mi amado Seiya!!!!

Entonces el me toma por la cintura y nos besamos nuevamente y nos dejamos llevar por el amor y la pasión.

Continuará...


	2. 2

30 ROSAS

Capitulo 2

31 De Mayo. 07:15 AM

SERENA:

He despertado hace un momento y aun tengo las sensaciones de la fantastica noche que pase con Seiya, lo recuerdo y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. Temo despertarlo asi que voy directo al baño para tomar una ducha, de pronto...

31 De Mayo. 07:20 AM

SEIYA:

Me despierta el sonido de la ducha y noto que mi bombón ya no esta en la cama lo que me hace suponer que es ella quien se esta bañando.( quien mas podria hacerlo si estamos solo nosotros. Ja)

Me levanto y voy dispuesto a darle una graaan sorpresa!!!

Sigilosamente entro al baño y es cuando la tomo por la cintura y la comienzo a besar, ella se exalta pero al instante se deja llevar y nos envolvemos en una magnifica mañana...

31 De Mayo. 07:45 AM

LITA:

Anoche Seiya me ha llamado, me interesa la sorpresa que le pretende dar a Serena, suena increible pero lo que mas me sorprende fue que me haya pedido llamarle a su primo Haruka y su novia Michiru y tambien a su prima Hotaru al igual que Setsuna. No se que motivos tenga pero lo hare ya que hace algun tiempo no he hablado con ellos.

varias llamadas telefonicas despues

Ya me han confirmado asi que le llamare ahora mismo.

llamada telefonica

-Hola Seiya, buenos dias!!!

-Lita??? Que... sorpresa... no te es...peraba...que ... necesitas???

-Seiya si estas ocupado puedo llamar mas tarde, no te preocupes!?

-Dame un momento!!!

-Esta bien.

-Ahora si dime que necesitas?

-Ya les he llamado y me han confirmado para hoy como lo has pedido. Mm eso era todo asi que nos vemos en la tarde.

-Lita muchas gracias y nos vemos mas tarde!!

fin de la llamada

Por Dios!!!! Que llamada tan mas incomoda, no debi llamar, fue el peor momento pero ya esta hecho y no creo borrar las palabras tan agitadas de Seiya de mi mente?!!?

¡¡¡¡QUE PROBLEMA!!!!!!!

31 De Mayo. 08:15 AM

SERENA:

Hace unos momentos le han llamado a Seiya, estabamos en la cima y cuando me dijo que era Lita no evite que el color carmesi subiera a mis mejillas por lo que decidimos interrumpirlo y yo regrese al baño a darme una ducha pero con agua fria para bajar el calor. Cuando termine de bañarme el ya habia terminado de hablar y quedamos en que yo hacia el desayuno en lo que el hacia lo mismo que yo, se daba otro baño de agua helada!!! Cuando termino desayunamos en silencio pero al recordar la llamada estallamos en carcajadas, al terminar el desayuno recogimos y lavamos los trastos. Que mañana!!!!!

31 De Mayo. 01:30 PM

SEIYA:

Hoy voy a llevar a mi bombón a su trabajo, ella no queria ir para terminar lo que empezamos en la mañana pero si ella no va los planes para su cumpleaños se iran por la borda, por lo que le he prometido terminar esta noche y no le ha quedado de otra que aceptar.

Ya ha terminado de arreglarse lo que quiere decir que ya hemos partido hacia su trabajo y le he prometido ir por ella al final del dia.

31 De Mayo. 02:55 PM

NARRADORA:

Seiya ha arreglado el departamento para la llegada de las visitas desde que llego de dejar a Serena en su trabajo, mientras ella no ve la hora en que termine el dia para volver con Seiya y terminar lo que comenzaron...

Ha mandado a pedir comida italiana para cuando termine la reunion y en lo que la termina de acomodar tocan a la puerta...

*ding dong*

Espere un momento por favor!!!

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con Yaten Mina, seguidos de Taiki Amy.

-Entren chicos, gracias por venir!!!

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ademas es por Serena!!! Dicen Mina Amy.

-Pasen y acomodense. Gustan algo de tomar??

-Solo agua para los cuatro por favor!

-Siendo asi en seguida se los traigo!!!

*ding dong*

-Ensegida abro!! grita Seiya desde la cocina.

-No te preocupes yo abrire la puerta, dice Amy.

-Gracias!!!!!!

Amy abre y se encuentra con Darien Rei y enseguida de ellos llegan Hotaru Setsuna...

-Hola chicos pasen!!! Dice Amy con sonora alegria

-Amy que gusto verte! Contestan las chicas

-Igualmente pero pasen y acomodense

-Gracias y por cierto donde anda Seiya?? Pregunta Darien

-Esta en la cocina.

-Hola chicos, cuanto tiempo????!!! Saludan Mina, Yaten y Taiki

-Hey!! No ha sido mucho!!!! Contesta Hotaru .muy alegre!

Todos se saludan y en ese instante se asoma Seiya con una jarra de agua y varios vasos y los recien llegados saludan a Seiya mientras les ofrece algo de beber regresa a la cocina por mas vasos, pues en pleno junio el calor esta a todo lo que da.

Solo faltan pocas personas para comenzar y mientras esperan pasan un rato alegre en eso tocan el timbre y Seiya se levanta de su asiento para abrir la puerta y se dejan ver cuatro siluetas con dos botellas de vino blanco...

\- Haruka, Michiru que alegria verlos. Tambien a ustedes Lita Andrew!!

-Igualmente Seiya, espero no hayan empezado sin nosotros? Dice Haruka

-Claro que no, pasen y tomen asiento donde gusten!!

-Gracias y traemos un pequeño presente por el retraso! Contesta Andrew.

-No se preocupen lo estabamos esperando

-Miren los mas responsables llegando tarde!!! Dice Mina en tono burlon

\- Y los irresponsables llegando temprano!!! Contesta Lita en el mismo tono

Vamos chicas no peleen ahora!! Dice Seiya un poco asustado y todos rien al ver su cara tan graciosa.

Despues del momento que acaban de pasar Seiya toma la palabra...

-Chicos primero que nada les doy las gracias a todos por haber venido!!!

-Gracias a ti por confiar en nosotros!! Dice Setsuna y todos la respaldan

-El motivo es una sorpresa para Serena, pero no solo sera para ese dia si no que comenzara desde mañana y para eso necesitare su ayuda!

-Cuenta con nosotros primo!!! Le alienta Hotaru!

-Bueno mi plan se llama 30 Rosas y comienza mañana con...

Despues de que Seiya les contase su plan quedaron todos satisfechos con la idea, al termino se repartieron los dias para ayudarle de la siguiente manera:

*Del 2-5 de junio, Mina Yaten.

*Del 6-9 de junio, Amy Taiki.

*Del 10-13 de junio, Rei Darien

*Del 14-17 de junio, Lita Andrew

*Del 18-21 de junio, Haruka Michiru

*Del 22-25 de junio, Setsuna

*Del 26-29 de junio, Hotaru

Seiya se encargaria del 1 y 30 de junio, al quedar deacuerdo pasaron al comedor y disfrutaron comida italiana acompañada de vino blanco, al terminar de cenar todos se despidieron de Seiya y se retiraron no sin antes ayudarlo a recoger el departamento para que Serena no sospechara.

31 De Mayo. 08:45 PM

SERENA:

Por fin ha terminado el dia es hora de ir a casa, al salir veo a mi amado Seiya parado frente a su convertible negro,ahhh es tan guapoooo en esa posicion se ve taaann sexy, sin mas corro hacia el y al llegar lo abrazo con fuerza y me recibe con un dulce beso en los labios enseguida me abre la puerta del copiloto yo entro y la cierra detras de mi, da la vuelta y sube en el asiento del conductor, enciende el auto y nos dirigimos a nuestro departamento. Al llegar me dice que cenemos y comemos algo ligero, lavamos los trastos entonces cuando hemos terminado le propongo ducharnos juntos a lo que responde que si alegremente, sin mas se acerca a mi y comienza a besarme apasionadamente mientras nos dirigimos al baño, entramos y el abre el grifo de la regadera y comenzamos a desvestirnos el uno al otro, muchos minutos mas tarde, sin perder la pasión, nos dirigimos a la habitacion y volvemos a hacer el amor. Llegamos juntos al climax y el se acomoda al lado mio, pero yo me acomodo en su pecho le doy un beso y le digo que lo amo, dice lo mismo y me da otro beso, al estar ambos exhaustos por la magica noche dormimos abrazados, y la testigo de nuestro amor, la luna nos cobija con los ligeros rayos que entran por la ventana.

Nota: No escribi los detalles del plan pues pretendo sean sorpresa!!!

Continuará...


	3. 3

30 ROSAS

Capitulo 3

"Comienzan las sorpresas"

01 De Junio. 07:00 AM.

SEIYA:

Me he despertado hace un momento y me doy cuenta de que los primeros rayos del sol entran e iluminan toda la habitacion, lo que me encanta es ver a mi bombón a mi lado ya todo esta preparado para la sorpresa, asi que comenzemos!!!

llamada telefonica

-Buenos dias en que podemos ayudarle?

-Buenos dias, con la señorita Esmeralda por favor?

\- En seguida lo comunico.

-Gracias

\- Buen dia

-Buenos dias usted es la jefa de Serena Tsukino?

-Asi es, en que puedo ayudarte?

-Solo llamo para avisarle que hoy Serena no ira a trabajar por un problema personal y me pidio de favor que le avisara.

-Pero ella se encuentra bien, verdad?

-Por supuesto es solo que hoy yo... este... le dar...daria una sorpresa pero si no le puede dar permiso de faltar no pasa nada!

-Que mas quisiera apoyarlo joven pero hoy saldre y necesito a alguien de confianza a cargo y ella es la mejor y...

-Esta bien ya pensare en otra cosa, gracias...

-Lo unico que puedo hacer es dejarla salir temprano, digamos 8 de la noche?

-Esa hora es perfecta, gracias por entender!!!

-Yo tambien se lo que es estar enamorado, ah y cuidemela mucho...

-Asi lo hare, gracias, hasta luego

-Nos vemos y espero todo salga perfecto!!

fin de la llamada

*"ahora a preparar la sorpresa"*

01 De Junio. 08:00 PM

NARRADORA:

Seiya esta muy nervioso por la sorpresa de hoy y espera que todo salga de acuerdo a lo planeado, esta vestido para la ocasion lleva unos jeans negros con una playera azul que contrasta perfecto con sus ojos, Serena ve a lo lejos a su amor y tras un largo suspiro corre hacia el, Seiya al ver que ella viene en su direccion sonrie, cuando llega el la toma por la cintura, tras lo cual la eleva y giran ambos, ella sonrie, al bajarla se dan un tierno y largo beso. Seiya detiene el beso justo antes de que pase a otro nivel, le dice a su bombón que le tiene una gran sorpresa, ella da brincos de alegria pero el unico inconveniente es que debe llevar los ojos vendados, ella asiente,en eso Seiya le venda los ojos y despues le da un beso en la frente, suben al auto y se dirigen al parque de diversiones...

*Parque De Diversiones*

Al llegar todo esta en silencio, se estacionan cerca de la entrada y Seiya abre la puerta del copiloto y hace bajar a Serena co mucho cuidado, el dice que la ama y le entrega un sobre color rosa y le explica las instrucciones, tras esto le dice que espere 5 .minutos y se quite la venda, ella asiente emocionada. Pasados los minutos alguen le avisa que a llegado el momento de comenzar, Serena se quita la venda y descubre que se encuentra en el parque y recuerda lo que le dijo Seiya, sin mas abre el sobre...

"Aun recuerdo la vez que te vi, tan inocente, me hechizaste con esa sonrisa tan tuya y me enamore del color carmesi de tus mejillas"

Ve a donde encuentres el color carmesi mas brillante, ahi encontraras otro sobre y sabras a donde ir... *TE AMO*

Serena miro en todas direcciones y diviso el color carmesi mas brillante y se dirijio alli al llegar estaba frente al carrusel se acerco y el sobre estaba encima de un pegaso, lo tomo y se dispuso a leer...

"Mi amor por ti es como el tiempo sabes donde empieza pero jamas sabras donde termina"

Dirijete a un reloj dorado en forma de luna y ahi encontraras el sobre y sabras a donde ir... *TE AMO*

Encuentra casi de inmediato el reloj y corre hacia alla, al llegar nota que el sobre esta dentro del reloj pero tambien descubre una llave en forma de estrella atado con un cordon plateado, sin pensarlo introduce la llave a un costado de la luna y al abrirse sin previo aviso cae una lluvia de petalos de rosa, toma el sobre y...

"Cada dia que me has echo feliz esta representado en cada petalo, pero han sido tantos que decidi hacer esta lluvia solo para ti"

Ve al observatorio y llega al telescopio 3 y... El resto lo veras tu misma" Teeeeee Aaaammmmmooooooo...!!!!!!!!

Para cuando llega al lugar hay una nota "solo observa" se acerca muy emocionada y lo que mira es maravilloso, esta Seiya en la rueda de la fortuna y al sentirse observado levanta un cartel que dice"Estoy triste cuando estas lejos pero soy inmensamente feliz cuando estas a mi lado" Sin mas Serena baja y corre hacia el, cuando llega se dan un tierno beso e ingresan a la rueda de la fortuna la cual se detiene en la cima y Seiya habla:

-Mi dulce bombón me haces el hombre mas feliz del universo

\- Y tu me haces la mujer mas afortunada por que tu estas a mi lado, Te Amo!!

-Yo tambien te amo!!!! Toma el ultimo sobre...

"Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez supe que serias el amor de mi vida"

\- Seiya yo... Antes de terminar la frase Seiya le entrega una hermosa rosa roja, Serena ya sin poder contener las lagimas llora de alegria, el le limpia las lagrimas con un pañuelo y la besa con pasion y ternura, al instante comienza un espectaculo de fuegos artificiales...

Despues de varios minutos deciden marcharse y al llegar a su casa, toman una ducha se ponen sus pijamas, se dan un ultimo beso para terminar el dia y duermen abrazados.

*02 De Junio*

NARRADORA:

Yaten Mina han llegado hace ya media hora y le estan ayudando a Seiya con la siguiente sorpresa, arreglando la terraza, tiene luces blancas adornando los pequeños arboles que ahi se encuentran, mientras tanto Serena esta a punto de salir del trabajo para dirigirse a casa, en eso Mina se topa por "casualidad" con ella.

-Serena, cuanto tiempo?!!

-Mina que sorpresa, me alegro mucho de verte!!!

-Pero vayamos de compras y me cuentas!!!

-Bueno pero no hay que demorarnos mucho!!!

Mientras ellas iban de una tienda a otra, Yaten le ayudaba a Seiya a prepararse para la hora en que llegara su bombón.

Mina le insistio tanto a Serena para que se comprara un vestido a lo que ella se negaba pues no contaba con suficiente efectivo, pero termino sediendo al decirle que era para otra sorpresa, opto por un vestido azul cielo ceñido al cuerpo con una pequeña abertura en la pierna derecha con tirantes y un escote sencillo.

Mina la llevo a su departamento y le ayudo a vestirse, un maquillaje ligero y su peinado fue una coleta alta, el toque final fueron un par de aretes con forma de luna y un dije de una estrella.

Mientras Serena se veia en el espejo a Mina le llego un texto, salieron de la habitacion y se encaminaron a la entrada de la terraza, donde le vendaron los ojos de nuevo.

-Amiga mia, mucha suerte!!! Le dijo Mina tras lo cual ella se alejo, quedando ella sola, en ese instante una dulce voz se hace presente...

-Mi bello bombón sea bienvenida, solo dejeme guiarla hacia afuera, hemos llegado y le quitare la venda.

Serena se impresiona al notar tan bella decoracion, los arbolitos con luces y un camino con velas, cubierto de petalos de rosas blancas que se dirigen a una parte a obscuras, en ese momento Seiya hace que se apagen las luces y se queden con la luz de las velas, se guian por el camino de flores y justo antes de encender las luces Serena le da un beso a Seiya que es tierno e impromen en ello todo lo que sienten, esa era la señal, un beso y se encienden las luces dejando ver un enorme corazon hecho con fotografias de los bellos momentos que han pasado juntos, Serena suspira y llora de felicidad cuando se acerca al corazon pasando sus dedos por cada recuerdo de cada fotografia y cierra los ojos intentando volver a vivir cada momento, cuando los abre Seiya esta frente a ella vestido con un traje azul obscuro y sus manos tras su espalda de donde cada mano trae una rosa y se las entrega, dos hermosas rosas rojas y una nota...

" Aun recuerdo la vez en que aceptaste salir conmigo, fue un dia muy especial y la noche magica pues no pude evitar soñar contigo. "

-Mi amado bombón vayamos a cenar

-Por supuesto mi. Amor que literal muero de hambre!!!!

Y se dirigen a donde iniciaba el camino pero ya no esta ahora solo hay una mesa con dos asientos y en el centro hay dos rosas blancas Y velas que adornan la mesa de manera sencilla. Seiya como todo un caballero hace que Serena se siente primero y despues el, llega el mesero y le sirve comida italiana y una copa de vino tinto, pasan una noche amena y se encaminan al interior del departamento tomados de la mano, Seiya no ha perdido detalle del vestido de ella y al entrar a la habitacion no lo puede evitar y comienza a besarla tan apasionadamente, despues comienza a besarla en el cuello mientras sus manos acarician su espalda buscando el cierre de aquel vestido, ella no tiene pensado quedarse atras por lo que comienza a quitarle el saco seguido de la corbata, la camisa y por ultimo el pantalon, ambos se sonrojan al ver sus cuerpos casi desnudos, entonces se dan cuenta que la noche sera larga...

*03 De Junio.*

Nuestro Primer Beso

NARRADORA:

La mañana ya se habia echo presente y con ella la siguiente sorpresa para Serena, por lo cual Seiya habia quedado en verse con Yaten y Mina, seria algo sencillo pero con un gran significado para ambos.

Serena habia decidido ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio al aire libre, y es cuando la sorpresa comenzaria.

Mina escribiria las frases y los chicos las colocarian en ciertos lugares para que ella las leyera hasta llegar con el.

Serena acaba de regresar y esta tomando una ducha cuando Seiya se acerca al baño para decirle algo...

-Bombón tengo que salir, tu desayuno ya esta preparado, nos vemos mas tarde. TE AMOOO!! Ah por cierto tienes que apresurarte Mina aviso que vendria por ti en 15 minutos. Nos vemos!!

Dicho esto salio del departamento y junto a Yaten que le esperaba abajo se encaminaron hacia el parque, en el trayecto al parque iban colocando cartulinas por donde pasaria Serena hasta que llegaron y terminaron de colocar los carteles y colocaron los globos...

Serena ha terminado de desayunar y esta en la cocina lavando sus trastos del desayuno, esta vestida de manera casual, una falda azul con negro a cuadros que le llega arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas bajas en color negro, su blusa es blanca con mangas cortas cuello en V y cuadros azules, una coleta y unos aretes pequeños. Mina en ese instante abre la puerta y toma a Serena de la mano y se dirigen al parque en el trayecto comienza a leer los carteles

"Bombón aun recuerdo nuestro primer beso"

"El probar tus labios fue un sueño echo realidad"

"Donde el tiempo se detiene"

"Donde nada ni nadie importa solo nosotros"

"TE AMO"

Serena suspiraba de la emocion al llegar al parque noto que habia muchos globos de colores de repente los globos comienzan a elevarse y una silueta muy conocida se deja notar es Seiya quien esta ahi con la sonrisa que a ella le encanta,camina hacia el y le da un beso de pico, Seiya le entrega un sobre, ella lo abre y lee:

*"LA MAGIA DE AQUEL BESO Y LA SENSACION DE TOCAR TUS LABIOS ME ACOMPAÑAN DESDE ENTONCES, AQUELLA PRIMERA VEZ FUE LA MEJOR DE TODA MI VIDA Y CADA DIA QUE PASA ME ENAMORO CADA VEZ MAS DE TI"*

Serena levanta la cara y Seiya nota los ojos cristalizados, en ese instante le entrega tres hermosas rosas rojas...

-Bombón revivamos la magia de aquel primer beso...

Terminando de decir esto se dan un largo y tierno beso, en esos momentos una lluvia de petalos cae sobre ellos, cerrando el momento con broche de oro.

El resto del dia pasa muy rapido y la noche muy lenta para nuestro par de enamorados...

*04 De Junio*

"El Dia que aceptaste ser mi novia"

Hoy Seiya se prepara para ir al trabajo, tiene mucho trabajo atrasado de los dias en que no se a presentado, espera terminar antes de las nueve para que el plan marche perfecto.

Serena hoy no ira a trabajar pues es su dia libre y como su amor estara ocupado la mayor parte del dia no a pensado en salir y quiere descansar pero sus planes se vienen abajo cuando cierto peliplateado toca a su puerta...

-Hola Serena buenas tardes!!

-Hola Yaten que sorpresa, pero Seiya no se encuentra??!!

-Eso ya lo sabia, vengo por ti, asi que ponte linda por que con el pijama no te llevare a ningun lado!!

-Pero yo no...

-No acepto una negativa, tienes 15 minutos, asi que apresurate que ya me conoces!!

15 minutos mas tarde estaba ya lista, un atuendo casual y comodo era el que habia elegido, jeans ajustados color blanco, una blusa sin mangas con cuello circular por el frente pero descubierto por la parte trasera de encaje en color rosa claro, maquillaje ligero el cabello suelto con aretes pequeños y sandalias.

Yaten al verla quedo impresionado, Serena al notarlo se sonrojo y fue cuando por fin hablo

-Como me veo, Yaten?

-Te ves hermosa, pareces una princesa!!

-No creo que sea para tanto, es el atuendo que mas le gusta a Seiya y como no estara casi todo el dia es la manera de tenerlo cerca!!

-Ahora entiendo por que mi hermano esta muy enamorado, pero ya vayamonos!!!

Y salen del departamento y cuando van por la calle todos los chicos la miran, unos quieren acercarse pero al verla del brazo del peliplata solo les queda observar.

Llegan a una neveria y se compran un helado, despues pasan por una tienda de regalos y Yaten insiste en entrar, ella acepta pero solo con la condicion de que el, le compre otro helado.

En ese instante un hombre se le acerca a Serena por la espalda y le susurra algo

"BOMBÓN LA VEZ QUE ACEPTASTE SER MI NOVIA FUE COMO UNA ILUSION, HASTA EL MOMENTO EN QUE TUS MANOS RODEARON MI CUELLO Y ME DISTE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA, SUPE QUE ERA REALIDAD"

Serena volteo y vio a Seiya detras de ella, mientras Yaten solo observaba con una sonrisa. Y salen afuera donde esta la sorpresa para ella,

Yaten le tapo los ojos con sus manos mientras Seiya le daba instrucciones a ella y su hermano la ayudaba.

Mina ya estaba afuera con el encargo, cuando ellos ya estaban fuera, todo comenzo le pidieron a Serena que no abriera los ojos hasta que el se lo pidiera, cuando pudo hacerlo muchos globos de colores se elevaron y dejaron ver un enorme oso de peluche que traia cuatro hermosas rosas rojas y le pidieron que volteara hacia donde se encontraba Mina Yaten quienes traian una enorme manta con un mensaje:

*"Bombón te gustaria seguir siendo la bella novia de este loco enamorado "*

Los ojos se le iluminan y grita un sonoro siiiiii quierooooo!!!!

Va en direccion a Seiya y lo abraza y se dan un beso muy emotivo, el le entrega las rosas y Mina les toma una foto para el recuerdo.

Mina Yaten acompañan a la joven pareja a su departamento y justo en la entrada del edificio se despiden.

Seiya con mucha dificultad ingresa al enorme oso al departamento, mientras Serena solo rie a carcajadas por los problemas de este con el oso.

Pasan una tarde romantica y una noche agradable.

*05 De Junio*

"Bombón"

La mañana fue muy agradable, desayunaron juntos y ambos se dirigian a sus empleos cuando les llega un e-mail diciendo que no iran a trabajar por un contratiempo, deciden pasar una mañana juntos.

Mina Yaten se encuentran a las afueras de la ciudad con los ultimos detalles, el cierra el trato por la renta de un globo aerostatico y las personas que haran el espectaculo ensayan para que salga segun lo planeado.

Le llega un mensaje a Seiya diciendo que ya todo esta listo y le dice a Serena que lleve ropa comoda y opta por unos jeans azules ajustados una playera blanca y una chaqueta negra. Su atuendo se complemento con tenis tipo converse un poco de maquillaje y gafas para el sol.

El al verla se esta arrepintiendo de llevarsela, ultimamente se viste con todo muy ajustados y el corazon se le acelera, pero decide darle un beso muy lento, acercadola muy suavemente a su cuerpo,pero esta todo calculado y lo detiene a tiempo antes de que la sorpresa se vaya por la borda.

Suben al auto y se dirigen a las afueras de la ciudad donde Mina Yaten los esperan, algunos metros antes le tapan los ojos con un pañuelo color carmesi, y avanzan nuevamente, al llegar la bajan con cuidado para evitar que se lastime, Seiya la carga y la sube al globo, cuando este empieza a ascender, Serena se asusta y se aferra con fuerza al pecho de Seiya, el solo la aprieta mas fuerte contra el.

A la altura correcta le habla al oido a Serena

"Has sido la unica mujer por la que he echo una y mil locuras, la unica que hace que mi corazon se acelere, no te lo reprocho, yo lo agradezco, llenaste mi vida de color y alegria, pero sobre todo te agradezco que me permitas estar a tu lado, pues desde entonces soy inmensamente feliz"

Cuando termina de decirselo la baja y le quita con mucho cuidado el pañuelo, Serena observa el paisaje desde las alturas y esta muy feliz...

-Mi amor gracias por esta gran sorpresa, yo tambien soy inmensamente feliz, te amo!!

-Espera un poco pequeña que la sorpresa no ha terminado!!! Mira hacia abajo y te encantara...

Serena mira hacia abajo y comienza un espectaculo donde varias personas tienen un cartel en sus manos y se lee una bella frase...

*"SERENA HACE TIEMPO QUE TE DIGO BOMBÓN, LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE LO DIJE ME PARECIO GRACIOSO, Y POCO ROMANTICO.

ENTONCES RECORDE QUE ERES ESE DULCE QUE ALEGRA MIS DIAS TRISTES, FUE LA PALABRA PERFECTA DE ESTE LOCO ENAMORADO, QUE QUIERE HACERTE SENTIR ESPECIAL TODOS LOS DIAS"*

Al parecer a su bombón le a encantado pues no para de gritar de alegria, Seiya esta feliz y no puede retener el impulso de besarla lenta y apasionadamente, mientras el globo va descendiendo. Al llegar bajan y las personas vuelven a acomodar sus carteles y se lee otra frase...

*Seras Mi Dulce Bombón Por Siempre*

Y Seiya toma a Serena de la cintura por detras y apoya su cabeza en su hombro al momento en que le entrega 5 hermosas rojas. Sellan el momento con un beso y toda la gente aplaude.

Regresan a la ciudad y pasan el resto del dia viendo peliculas, y por la noche duermen abrazados...

Continuará...


End file.
